


Chest，Breasts，and Tits

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “呃。”克拉克僵在原地。





	Chest，Breasts，and Tits

**Author's Note:**

> 好盆友给我看了本劳斯的大奶图，我神知唔知当场昏迷，必须搞一发

 

“呃。”克拉克僵在原地。

他们才刚完成脱掉彼此的衣服的这个步骤，但年轻人感觉自己已经受到了过于强烈的冲击。他的手指停滞在半空，于是布鲁斯也跟着停下来，探究的看向他。

“我们可以以后再做这个，克拉克。”片刻对视过后，年长男人了然的点点头，把那只犹豫的手接到自己掌心里，温和且体谅，“完全按照你的节奏来。”

“那不是……”克拉克试图解释，但发觉自己不知道该怎么说，他紧盯着布鲁斯的脸，几秒后视线忍不住的向下飘去，然后立刻像是被烫伤似的又挪回原位，开始闪烁不定。这是他们第一次要真正的做爱，但克拉克恐怕自己的这种反应已经让对方失望了。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我只是……”他张开嘴，但那些词就是不肯出来，卡在他的喉咙里像是块没法消化的鱼骨头。克拉克的颧骨和耳尖都开始窘迫的阵阵发烫。

一阵沉默后，中年人挺直腰背，让自己坐正了一些，即便全身赤裸也依然设法摆出了蝙蝠侠式的严肃表情。

“卡尔，我今年四十五岁了，”他捏了捏年轻人的手指，声音坚定，语带鼓励，“相信我，没有什么你要说的会是我没听过的。”

在剥开以往那些或是刺人或是坚硬的外壳之后，此刻选择与他在一起的布鲁斯·韦恩无疑是个包容且体贴的情人。克拉克低头看向他和自己紧紧交织在一起的手，感到潮涌般的暖意奔入胸腔，把他温柔的裹住，然后他又抬头看了看对方胸口。

年轻人深吸进一口气，再慢慢的呼出来。

“好的，好吧。”克拉克鼓足勇气点点头，对上布鲁斯耐心的双眼，感到一股力量重新涌入体内。

然后他脱口而出：“你的奶子很尖。”

下一秒，这辈子还从来没说过这种胡话的小镇男孩把脸涨的通红，鼻梁上的眼镜都让热度蒸腾出的汗打湿，歪斜下滑了好几度，尴尬的顶在鼻尖上，摇摇欲坠。他现在看起来铁定很滑稽，但没人能笑出来。

“呃，我是说胸部。”他尴尬的纠正道。感觉随着这句话漏出去的还有几根挺重要的脑神经，因为他的脑内彻彻底底的一片空白了。

而刚才还声称自己什么都听过的哥谭人此刻脸上写满震惊，他警惕的看着超人，几秒后表情变得极其复杂，最后默不作声的把手抽了回去。

克拉克立刻露出了非常无助的表情，感觉掌心和胸口都空落落的。

“好吧，我是说……你瞧，平时你都穿衬衫马甲或者是蝙蝠制服，哪怕透视了我也看不出来什么。”他磕磕绊绊的试图解释，“我只知道它们，”他比划了一下布鲁斯的胸口，后者立刻非常有自我意识的弓起背脊，“呃，挺大的，肯定很结实，不知道手感怎么样。但是你现在脱光了，乳头和乳晕看起来就……我不知道，鼓起来往外挺的样子，感觉尖尖的，应该还挺软，说真的，很像——”

“——停。”布鲁斯在这里打断他。他面无表情的别过头，藏匿起自己一边泛红的耳根，然后稳声警告道：“你最好别解释下去了。”

克拉克非常无助的表情里立刻多添上了一份委屈

“是你要我说的，”他不满的抱怨，“说好的‘我活了四十五年什么没听过’呢？”说话的间隙，他主动探出手去想要把对方拉回来，结果这回反倒是布鲁斯忽然灵巧的往后挪了几步，一下子闪避去了大床中央。

“肯特，你给我搞清楚，”年长的男人下意识捂住胸口，恼火又尴尬的瞪着他，“我以前睡过的人里没哪个会说这种话。”

“请别在床上提到以前的情人。”一个人当即说。

“那就别把我的胸肌称为奶子。”另一个人回应。

他们陷入僵持。

超过三分钟不甘示弱的对视之后，克拉克垮下肩膀，抬手摘掉自己的眼镜，然后把嘴角耷拉了下去。布鲁斯的身体顿时一僵。接着，年轻的超人抬起眼睛，皱紧眉头看过来，没了镜片阻隔后那双眼睛格外的蓝，配合着那副表情来看还可怜的要命。

“……这不公平，把你那副迷路小狗的表情收回去。”布鲁斯震惊了两秒钟，随即开始咬牙切齿的怒斥，明明头脑无比清楚对方在做什么，但身体已经自发的软化下来，并且开始忍不住的往那边靠过去。

“拜托，我保证不会过分的，布鲁斯，”克拉克立刻趁热打铁，大张开手臂摆出邀请的姿势，“我只是想凑近看看你的，呃，胸肌。”

年长的男人狐疑的瞪了他好一会儿，然后一如既往的选择了妥协。

 

于是十五分钟后，布鲁斯垂着头跪坐在大床中央，弓起肩膀，双臂支撑在大腿间的缝隙里。他和克拉克一起看着正牢牢夹在他的乳沟中央的那根按摩棒，这粉红色的玩意儿正在嗡嗡的震动个不停。说实话，布鲁斯都不记得自己什么时候买过按摩棒，这还是克拉克几分钟前从他的床底找出来的。

“感觉怎么样？”年轻人兴致勃勃的问，一眨不眨的看着眼前这幕。

覆盖着层叠伤疤的饱满胸肌正随着呼吸平稳起伏着，中间部分的皮肤被玩具摩擦的泛红，一路晕染到了他的锁骨下方，胸部本身上的少许皮脂正随着震动档被调高而肉眼可见的发着颤，活像是在托盘上荡漾不停的牛奶布丁。这个夹紧手臂的姿势还让布鲁斯的乳头紧贴着手臂内侧，其中一颗甚至被歪斜的挤进了乳晕里，看起来可怜兮兮又色情的要命。

“我觉得外界对你的评价有至少百分之七十五都是错的。”布鲁斯有气无力的回答，朝他的氪星男友翻了个白眼，“你根本不是什么无害纯真的小镇男孩。”

克拉克回以诚恳且甜蜜的一笑。半分钟的观察之后，年轻人的忍耐终于到达极限，伸出手去把一边的乳尖夹在手指里用力捏了一把，布鲁斯被这突如其来的袭击吓了一跳，按摩棒一下子没夹住，掉进了他敞开的腿间。

下一秒，胸口已经被玩的一片通红的中年人就让超人拉到了腿上，不得不大张开腿去夹住对方的腰，这个新姿势让他刚被拧过的乳头正好对准了一只挺拔的鼻梁。克拉克抬头瞟了布鲁斯一眼，埋头就咬了上去。哥谭著名的花花公子于是配合的仰头低吟，抬手环住了他的肩膀，挺直腰把自己更好的呈上去。

年轻人充满探究精神，把乳头包括周围的软肉都一并含进了嘴里，故意大声的用力吮吸了一口，发出响亮的水声来，湿热的舌尖顶着乳尖顶端，磨蹭着上头的细缝，牙齿偶尔在周围威胁的合拢，尖锐的犬齿时不时刺进乳晕边缘。布鲁斯对此的反应先是有些僵硬，然后彻底软化下来，他用胯部磨蹭着克拉克的大腿，性器已经完全勃起，正随着他摆腰的动作而不断戳着对方的腹肌，往上面留下一道道湿漉漉的水痕，从齿缝间溢出喘息。

真的很软，还敏感的要命。克拉克一边卖力的舔着年长情人的胸口，一边听着对方急促的轻喘，脑内被欲望熏成晕乎乎的一片。拉奥啊，他的奶子怎么会这么软？

一只手忽然紧紧攥住后脑的一把头发，克拉克抬起眼皮看过去，发现布鲁斯正咬牙切齿的瞪着自己。

“我们说好的，这是胸肌。”他气喘吁吁的斥责，颧骨上一片通红，眼角被欲望侵染的呈上挑状。

克拉克愣了几秒，然后啵的一声松开嘴里的乳头，那水声让两人都头皮发麻，后腰酸软。

“噢，”他茫然的回答：“我不知道我说出来了。”

“看在上帝的份上，”布鲁斯险些为此笑出来。他恼火又喜爱的瞪了年轻人一眼，然后捏住对方的下巴低头去亲了一口，再叼住湿润的下唇轻摇了两下，好像这也能算是来自蝙蝠侠的威胁似的，“别再把这种词用在我身上了，男孩。”

“什么词，韦恩先生？胸肌，乳房，奶子，你指哪一个？”忽然玩性大发的年轻人故意叹息进那张湿热的嘴里，然后立刻被凶狠的咬住了舌尖，这回他不客气的笑起来，直到笑声被堵回自己的喉咙里。他抬手去揪住自己刚刚含过的那边乳肉，用力搓揉了几下，然后拿指甲盖不轻不重的弹了一记乳头，布鲁斯的腰也跟着弹了起来，嘴里惊讶的‘唔’一声，险些从他的腿上滑下去，满脸不可置信的瞪过来一眼。

克拉克立刻把他重新拉回去，两臂紧紧环住对方的腰，再仰头露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。一小簇卷曲的黑发随着这几个动作落下来，垂挂到眉毛中间，再被他重新吹上去，“得了吧，布鲁斯，你其实很喜欢我对你说这种话。”

“我不知道你从哪来的这种想法，”布鲁斯还在匪夷所思的瞪着他，期间抬手替他把遗漏的几根也拢回原位，“你可能中了毒藤的花粉，有时候它们甚至会让氪星人产生幻觉。我需不需要带你去蝙蝠洞做个检查？”

克拉克懒得回答，选择把笑声闷进对方的锁骨下方，嘴唇贴住一块坑洼的温暖皮肤，他先是舔了一下，然后又忍不住的下移去了另一个位置，叼住右边的乳头。布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出一声含糊的闷哼，手指卷进他后脑的卷发之间，收紧了一阵之后再犹豫的慢慢松开，叹了口气。

“你是不是就打算把脸埋在这儿了？”他无奈的盯着房间后方的一个点，开始切实考虑干脆用放空意识来避免这种诡异的尴尬感的可行性，“那之后的流程是不是也可以都省了？”

克拉克显然忙的没空说话，选择用动作代替回答这个问题，他伸长手把一边还在嗡嗡作响的按摩棒拿回来塞进布鲁斯空出的掌心里，然后再用手掌裹住对方半边饱满的臀肉，另一只手则滑进了两人中间，把两根性器一起纳入掌心，紧贴在一起的轻柔套弄起来。

年长的男人惊讶的喘息，然后忍不住低声骂了一句。他很想让这名胆大包天的年轻人好好看看自己此刻脸上写满‘迄今为止还没人敢在想操布鲁斯·韦恩的前提下还要叫他自己做准备’的诧异表情。但话说回来，他从很早以前起就起了这个过分纵容对方的坏头，现在才想纠正恐怕也为时已晚。于是中年人沉闷的叹气，然后垂下头去抵住克拉克一边的肩膀，关掉按摩棒的电源，腾出手来舔湿几根手指再绕到身后，任怨任劳的开始给自己做扩张。

一时间，两人耳边都是交叠的水声和低哑的喘息，热度在相贴的皮肤间蒸腾。被自己的手指打开的感觉令布鲁斯忍不住闭紧眼睛，几分钟后，他抽出手指，把按摩棒放进嘴里含了一会儿，让唾液浸湿因为开启时间过久而发烫的表面，克拉克这时候倒舍得松开他的胸部了，把下巴垫在一块胸肌上，仰头两眼发亮的紧盯着他嘴里的动作。

于是布鲁斯含着两根手指粗细的按摩棒，忍不住翘了一下嘴角，他眯起眼睛，故意吮出了响亮的水声，握着把柄在自己的口腔里轻轻抽插，把一侧脸颊顶出明显的凸起。不太经得起挑拨的年轻人忍了没几下就抬手把玩具从他的嘴里拔了出去，脱离时发出了格外响亮的‘啵’的一声，布鲁斯的舌头还抵在下唇上，红色的舌尖探出来一点，克拉克立刻像只大猫似的凑上来叼进自己嘴里，同时把按摩棒抵住男人一边的乳头，再次开启了开关。电流般的刺激伴随着热度一并转来，布鲁斯忍不住的呻吟进对方口中，不记得自己的胸部以前有过这么敏感的时候。直到两边的乳头都被这么折腾过好几分钟之后，克拉克才把湿漉漉的按摩棒绕到他后面，开始缓慢的插入扩张。

在竭力放松身体的时候，布鲁斯垂头靠住年轻人的肩膀，口中喘着粗气，眼角泛红。他的乳头现在又疼又肿，而且还涨大了一圈，从这个角度能很轻易的一览无余。

 _见鬼，还真他妈挺尖的。_ 他咬着嘴唇，感到阵阵迟来的羞耻感涌上来，于是半是愤慨半是无奈的别过头。 _谁知道是不是被吸成这样的。_

好在克拉克针对他的胸部的诡异迷恋在扩张完成之后总算告一段落，他们换成了正面交叠的躺姿，布鲁斯把下身咬了一会儿的按摩棒当着年轻人的面吐了出来，一手托着大张的两腿，另一只手的手掌按着自己的小腹施力，缺乏填塞物的穴口一时间没能合拢，皱褶边缘泛着水光收缩不停，露出一点里头嫩红色的肠肉，他任由克拉克观赏了一会儿，然后才收拢双腿交叠扣到年轻人的腰上，把他拉向自己，时不时还要催促的拿脚后跟敲他的屁股。

年长者的余裕此刻终于得以体现，他让后脑勺枕靠进柔软的床单里，掺白的棕发垂在眼角，耷拉着眼皮的抿嘴一笑，然后挑衅的勾了勾手指。小镇男孩立刻从善如流的扑了上来。

 

“拉奥啊，这比我想象的要好上太多。”

克拉克滚烫的鼻息抵在他的颈侧，一边喃喃自语一边用力摆腰，再一次深深顶进去，肠液浸湿的甬道被性器大肆捅开，软糯的肠肉依附在侵入者上被带着来回滑动，像是张贪婪的小嘴正吞吐个不停。布鲁斯在他身下被这几下深入操弄折腾的头皮发麻，仰头低吟，自制力濒临崩塌时的蝙蝠侠嗓音浮出水面，在嘶哑低沉的边缘徘徊，他下意识攀上克拉克汗津的后背，粗糙的指腹陷入主动软化的背脊肌理里抠抓着。

热度此刻仿佛拥有了实体，把他们紧密的粘合到了一块儿去，年轻人的喘息声贴着皮肤，急切的吮咬着自己能够到的所有位置，在上面留下印记，手掌从十指相连的姿势顺着手腕下滑，在布鲁斯绷紧的身上来回摸索着。

“你就这么夹着我，布鲁斯，每次我抽出去，就像这样——”年轻人的嗓音低哑，身体向后撤去，着迷的紧盯着两人连接的部位，那些红色的软肉几乎要被一道拖出来，“——你的里面都会要挽留我，又热又湿的缠上来。”

中年人倒抽了一口凉气，睁开眼睛看向自己上方，随即被天神之子脸上那副迷恋的表情慑住了，但在短暂的惊讶之后，他翘起嘴角，抬手把克拉克再次拉下来，捏着他的下巴送上情色深入的一吻。他在年轻人的颈后蜷起手指，轻挠着发根的位置，故意又夹紧了一次。

“你的下流话还有待提升，男孩。”他懒洋洋的说，眼角含笑的再次轻啄对方嘴角。

这让克拉克挑高眉毛，然后忽然笑了。他直起腰，把布鲁斯的腿挤的更开，再重新拾起了一个又深又快的节奏，原本紧握着胯骨的手指滑过对方小腹上已经渗出不少前液的性器，然后继续往上，回到了最初让他恋恋不舍的那个目标上。他抓住那两块紧实饱满的胸肌，拇指和食指夹起仍然肿胀的乳头，重重一捏。布鲁斯险些从床上弹起来，他吃痛的闷哼，两眼冒火的瞪过来，又在紧接着的下一次操弄时向上翻去。

像是为了安抚他，年轻人的动作变得轻柔，手掌摊开揉捏着肌肉时的力道和手法都像是在做舒缓的按摩，除了那两根仍在反复拨弄着乳尖的食指。他在低哑的呻吟声重新响起时低头去亲了亲布鲁斯颧骨上的痣，额头上的汗顺着发梢滴落到枕边，再次加深了那滩水渍。

“你其实很喜欢我这样对你，不是吗？”克拉克的嗓音带着压抑的低沉，开口时嘴唇滑到布鲁斯的耳边，湿热的舌尖偶尔舔过耳垂，每个字都伴随着一阵瘙痒的细小气流。布鲁斯试图偏过头却又被再次追上，直到因为下方持续被侵入而无处可躲，他绷紧了小腹，快感来自各处，皮肤相贴时的每个摩擦、前列腺的直接刺激、被彻底打开再填满的满足感，甚至是胸部被玩弄到刺痛都会带来新的欲望，他吞下又一声呻吟，感到腹部肌肉阵阵抽紧，像是有火在里面灼烧。

“你喜欢我这样玩你，布鲁斯。”那些手指又一次夹住鼓胀的乳肉轻轻揉搓，把那一小块柔软的皮肉压进胸肌里面再上推，松手时看着它们晃动着恢复原位，克拉克咬着布鲁斯的耳廓哼笑，声音直达后者的脑海深处，“感觉到了吗？你的胸部真的和少女的乳房差不多，都挺能晃的。”

为了强调自己的观点，年轻人完全忽视布鲁斯因此投来的缺乏聚焦的怒视，再度重复了一遍先前的动作，“如果我们用后入式的话，你说它们会不会垂下来？我每次顶你的时候都来回晃荡，我得用手去替你托住才行。”

“老天啊，卡尔——”布鲁斯几乎让呼吸呛住。这种话令他感觉自己像一块正待发酵的面团，迫切需要被一双粗糙的手来搓捏成任何可塑的形状。他被刺激到颧骨通红，下意识张大了眼睛，胸膛开始激烈的起伏，腰部扭动着像是要逃开，但立刻又被下一次碾过前列腺的撞击软化下来，跌落回柔软的床铺里。他的腿根在激烈的打颤，内里的肠道一阵痉挛，第一小股精液不受控的从性器顶端溢了出来。

一个想法飞快的划过意识。

 _我很可能会就这样被操射。_ 布鲁斯有些茫然的想，后知后觉发现目前为止，他甚至都还没碰过自己的性器。 _这是我们第一次上床，结果卡尔已经快把我操射了。_ 年长的男人的耳根滚烫，反手用力抓住脑后的枕头，咬住下唇，决意要把所有这些可能会脱口而出的话都提前先堵回去。

克拉克像是读到了他的所有想法，他忽然加重了手上的力道，拇指按着饱满肿胀的乳头往下压，下身抽插的速度跟着加快，他进的更深，这回直到囊袋拍击着对方的臀肉，龟头从前列腺的位置碾过去，然后再继续深入直到把布鲁斯彻底填满，力道重的活像是要把两人的骨架都撞碎。

“——说真的，布鲁斯，看看你自己有多敏感，”他还在继续说话，但似乎也濒临极限，那把嗓音格外粗哑低沉，气息不稳，“还没人碰过那里你就已经快要射了……下次我们可以试试让你只靠被玩奶子就高潮，你肯定能做到的，是不是？毕竟蝙蝠侠无所不能。”他嗤笑一声，像是被自己的说法逗乐了。

这种时候被提到自己的另一重身份让布鲁斯产生了难以言喻的古怪情绪，他忍不住想反驳： _不，那不可能，但下次我们可以试试我的下流话会让你多快高潮。_ 然而在真正张口的时候，他只来得及发出一声短促的呻吟，然后便被推过了那根线。意识瞬间像是被忽然抛入了云海里头，朦胧又混乱，没有着力点的飘忽沉浮，他不确定自己最终有没有把那些胡话真的说出来，但很确定自己在感到卡尔射进体内深处时又经历了一回小高潮。氪星精液的量意外的大，而年轻人哪怕在高潮时刻仍然未停止抽插，他把布鲁斯的肠道彻底填满了，小腹里有种可怕的胀满感，从两人连接的缝隙间被挤出白沫和无处可去的体液。

五分钟以后布鲁斯才从前列腺高潮的延绵快感中平静下来，克拉克正在往他的脸上落下羽毛似的吻，呼吸同样还有些不稳，已经从他体内轻柔的撤了出去。布鲁斯合拢还有些发抖的膝盖，随后允许自己被拉进一个温暖坚硬的怀抱里。

“所以，我们的第一次感觉怎么样？”克拉克的声音还有些嘶哑，又一个吻落在两人交叠的手指上。

布鲁斯疲倦的点头，他浑身都有些酸痛，屁股里还是湿漉漉的，胸部刺辣的发烫，但总体来说依然感觉很棒，体内充盈着一种异样的满足感。

“硬设备没有什么问题，技术方面有待提高，对第一次来说已经非常好了。”布鲁斯客观的评价，然后像是想起什么似的抬起头，表情很是感慨，“……不过我必须承认，下流话的那部分得算超一流水准。”他狐疑的眯起眼睛，“你到底是从哪儿学来的？”

年轻的天神之子立刻咧开嘴，笑容无辜又甜蜜，一只手再次滑到布鲁斯的胸口，“只是有感而发而已。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题翻译过来就是熊奶，我已经想好了，我的pwp四部曲就叫吊大点事，鱼味，惊不惊喜意不意外，和熊奶


End file.
